


Climbing Uphill

by stylesgryles



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Nick, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Ballet Dancer Harry, Choreograph Louis, Health Issues, Multi, Sexual Content, Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Pan Louis Tomlinson. –poprawił go mężczyzna.</p><p>-Pan Louis Tomlinson. –powtórzył chłopak. Denerwowało go to, że Louis wszystkim pozwalał mówić do siebie po imieniu, jednak przy nim zachowywał się jak jeden z tych wrednych nauczycieli, którzy uważają się za kogoś kim nie są.”</p><p>AU w którym młody tancerz nie rozumie dlaczego jego choreograf tak bardzo go nie lubi </p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing Uphill

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Mam mega problemy z publikowaniem, bo jestem taka zdolna, że zepsułam płytę główną w laptopie i nie czyta karty sieciowej przez co nie mam internetu w komputerze :( Pewnie będę musiała wykorzystywać [louizemoji](http://tmblr.co/mDvPS92h1jC4OXH-aYzmz4w) do czarnej roboty :// 
> 
> Shot napisan dla mojej Wikusi

-Już wychodzisz? –zapytała Anne, mieszając swoją herbatę.

-Wolę być przed czasem, trochę się rozgrzać, chcę zrobić dobre wrażenie. –wytłumaczył Harry, wkładając buty.

-Mówisz tak jakbyś kiedyś zrobił złe. –wywróciła oczami.

-Wiesz, że mi na tym zależy mamo. –westchnął. –Starałem się o tą rolę pół roku.

-Wiem skarbie, wiem, po prostu mam wrażenie, że się nie doceniasz.

-Jest wielu lepszych ode-

-Idź już i nie gadaj głupot. –zaśmiała się i pomachała mu na pożegnanie.

Harry zaczął tańczyć kiedy skończył pięć lat, od zawsze interesował go balet i teatr. W wieku dwunastu lat został zaproszony do jednej z głównych ról na deskach paryskiego teatru, od tamtej pory skupił się na castingach do musicali.

Jego następnym celem było zatańczyć w Londynie, dorastał oglądając tancerzy właśnie tam, dlatego tak wiele to dla niego znaczyło.

Przygotowywał się do przesłuchań przez ponad pół roku, wyciskając z siebie wszystko co się dało, trenował po kilka godzin dziennie, jego znajomi wyciągali go z sali siłą. Starał się tak, też dlatego, że było to wyjątkowo prestiżowe wystąpienie, na którym pojawi się wielu krytyków, którzy mogą potencjalnie chcieć nawiązać z nim współpracę, której z chęcią by się podjął.

W dzień przesłuchań ledwo stał na nogach, ze stresu obgryzł skórki wokół paznokci do krwi. Do ostatniego momentu panikował jak mała dziewczynka, jednak kiedy wszedł na scenę i usłyszał muzykę, cała trema gdzieś się ulotniła, a chłopak czuł, że jest we właściwym miejscu i o właściwej porze. Kiedy zobaczył swoje nazwisko na liście z wynikami, omal nie zemdlał ze szczęścia.

Pracował z najlepszymi choreografami i aktorami, czuł, że pozwoli nabrać mu to wiele doświadczenia. Nie było miejsca zbędne przerwy, próby były bardzo męczące, ale pod koniec dnia, zawsze zasypiał z satysfakcją. Nie mógł doczekać się premiery.

***

-Hej Harry. –przywitał się Nick –jeden z reżyserów.

-Hej. –chłopak, właśnie się przebierał. Próba trochę się przedłużyła, bo jedna z tancerek źle się poczuła i musieli zrobić nieplanowaną przerwę.

-Wiem, że jest późno i pewnie jesteś zmęczony, ale tak sobie pomyślałem, że może jest szansa, że dasz się gdzieś zaprosić? –zapytał nieśmiało.

-Jesteś pewien, że to profesjonalne? –zaśmiał się Harry. On i Nick od początku dobrze się dogadywali, chłopak wiedział, że reżyser ma na niego oko, ale nie chciał się w nic angażować.

-Nikt nie musi wiedzieć.

-Ja wiem, nawet o tym nie myśl Grimshaw. –do szatni wszedł Louis Tomlinson. Harry od zawsze bardzo go podziwiał, przychodził oglądać jego występy jako mały chłopiec, jednak po wypadku Louis nie mógł już tańczyć, został choreografem. Problem w tym, że był dla Harry’ego bardzo oschły i cały czas narzekał na to jak się rusza.

-Daj spokój Tomlinson…

-Zdaje się, że rozmawialiśmy już o umawianiu się z młodymi aktorami. –Warknął, nie patrząc ani na Nicka, ani na Harry’ego.

-To tylko jeden wieczór, jestem pewien, że Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko. –Grimmy próbował odwrócić to w żart.

-Tego jestem pewien. –zaśmiał się gorzko, jak gdyby mu to przeszkadzało.

-W porządku Nick, jest późno, powinienem wracać, Louis ma rację. –przyznał Harry, chwytając swoją torbę.

-Pan Louis Tomlinson. –poprawił go mężczyzna.

-Pan Louis Tomlinson. –powtórzył chłopak. Denerwowało go to, że Louis wszystkim pozwalał mówić do siebie po imieniu, jednak przy nim zachowywał się jak jeden z tych wrednych nauczycieli, którzy uważają się za kogoś kim nie są.

-Pan? –zdziwił się Nick.

-Dobrze słyszałeś. –mruknął Louis, udając, że jest zajęty poprawianiem płaszcza w lustrze.

-Śmieszysz mnie Louis.

-Widzisz mamy coś wspólnego, bo z ciebie też mam niezły ubaw. –uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

-Chodź Harry, nie mam zamiaru kłócić się z dzieckiem. –Nick położył dłoń w dole pleców chłopaka i pokierował go do wyjścia.

Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, chłodny wiatr przyjemnie wiał im w twarze. Samochód Nicka, zaparkowany był na parkingu przed teatrem. Mężczyzna otworzył auto i oparł się o nie.

-Dasz mi się chociaż odwieźć?

-Skoro nalegasz. –zaśmiał się chłopak. Nick przytrzymał dla niego drzwi, a potem sam usiadł na miejscu kierowcy.

-Jak ci się podoba? –zapytał, patrząc przed siebie przy skręcaniu.

-Samochód?

-Próby, teatr, choreografia. –Nick pokręcił głową, kryjąc uśmiech, który formował się na jego twarzy na niezrozumienie chłopaka.

-Och. –zaśmiał się cicho. –Jest świetnie, naprawdę, bardzo mi na tym zależało.

-Nie udawaj, że jesteś zdziwiony tym, że dostałeś rolę.

-Właściwie to-

-Daj spokój Harry, widziałem twoje podanie, tańczyłeś z Ellen Root. –powiedział z podziwem. –Byłeś przyjęty na starcie, poza tym, jesteś ulubieńcem Tomlinsona. –dźgnął go łokciem w żebro.

-Słucham? –Harry parsknął śmiechem.

-Której części nie zrozumiałeś? –Nick spojrzał na niego, wyłamując palce, mógł puścić kierownicę, bo stali na światłach.

-Tomlinson mnie nie znosi. –przyznał chłopak, strzepując niewidzialny kurz ze spodni.

-Czemu tak uważasz?

-Żartujesz sobie?

-Nie bardzo.

-Cały czas mnie poprawia, wszystkie uwagi kieruje tylko do mnie. Sam widziałeś jak zachowywał się dzisiaj w szatni, tylko mi każe mówić na siebie „pan”.

-Tomlinson jest dziwakiem, ale uwierz mi, że jego uwagi to najlepsze co ci się w życiu przytrafi.

-To nadal nie zmienia faktu, że mnie nienawidzi…

-Wiesz ona ma różne fetysze… -mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

-Nick! –Harry uderzył go w ramię, potem oboje zaczęli się śmiać.

-No co! Mówię poważnie, jest dziwny. Mówiąc szczerze to nie wiem o co mu chodzi, ale podejrzewam, że mu na tobie zależy, podchodzi do ciebie bardziej profesjonalnie niż do innych.

-Nie jesteś zazdrosny? –zażartował Harry.

-Może trochę… -Nick puścił mu oczko. –No dobra, może trochę więcej niż trochę. –zaśmiał się.

-Idiota. –Harry pokręcił głową. –Skręć w prawo, tam mieszkam. –wskazał palcem na oświetloną ulicę.

-Aj, aj kapitanie. –zasalutował.

Zaparkowali na podjeździe przy domu chłopaka. Światała były pogaszone, czyli jego mama pewnie już spała. Zanim wysiadł, spojrzał na Nicka, mężczyzna wydął wargę i przyłożył palec do swojego policzka, Harry nachylił się i pocałował go w policzek.

-Do jutra Grimmy.

-Do jutra Harry. –pożegnał się i odjechał z jego podjazdu.

***

-Kurwa mać! –krzyknął Harry kiedy spojrzał na zegarek. Był okropnie spóźniony, chociaż w sumie… okropnie to mało powiedziane.

W biegu nałożył pastę na szczoteczkę do zębów i z pełnymi ustami zaczął się ubierać. Podskakiwał, próbując wcisnąć na siebie ciasne spodnie jedną ręką. Potem wrzucił do torby wszystko co wydało mu się w tamtym momencie odpowiednie. Wypluł pastę do umywalki i przeleciał palcami między swoimi włosami, westchnął widząc, że dziś się nie układają.

Zeskakując ze schodów o mało się nie zabił. Włożył buty, w zębach trzymając jabłko, już miał biec na autobus, kiedy zauważył, że nie zamknął okna, które było otwarte na oścież. Wbiegł z powrotem i zamknął okno, po to by znów znaleźć się przed drzwiami.

Zaczął biec na autobus, biegł tak szybko, że brakowało mu tchu. Musiał zatrzymać się na przejściu dla pieszych, złapał się na pierś, próbując złapać oddech. Kątem oka zobaczył coś znajomego, spojrzał jeszcze raz, pokręcił głową, a po chwili odwrócił się jeszcze raz. W srebrnym samochodzie siedział nie kto inny jak Louis Tomlinson. Mężczyzna spojrzał na chłopaka, szkalując go wzrokiem od dołu do góry, Harry już nabrał nadziei, że może podwiezie go do teatru, ale zaraz po tym Louis odwrócił się z uśmieszkiem na twarzy i odjechał z piskiem opon.

-Co za dupek. –pomyślał Harry, nie zauważył nawet zielonego światła, więc znów musiał biec jak szalony by zdążyć.

Oczywiście spóźnił się na zajęcia, pierwszy raz w swoim życiu Harry Styles był spóźniony, będzie pluć się za to w brodę do końca życia…

Na salę wbiegł z niezawiązaną baletką, poprawiając włosy.

-Mogę w czymś pomóc? –zapytał Louis, odwrócony do niego plecami. Wszyscy tancerze zaczęli się już rozciągać.

-Przepraszam za spóźnienie. –wytłumaczył chłopak, nie wierząc, że musi się tłumaczyć pomimo tego, że Louis dobrze wie o co chodzi.

-Mnie nie przepraszaj, nie obchodzi mnie to-

-Naprawdę-

-Nadal mówisz? Nie dość, że się spóźniasz to jeszcze przeszkadzasz. Nie toleruję takiego zachowania, gówno mnie obchodzi to kim jesteś i gdzie już tańczyłeś Styles, może w Paryżu to akceptują, ale ja nie życzę sobie spóźnień. –wybuchł.

-Przepraszam. –próbował Harry.

-Jeszcze słowo i cię wyrzucę. –warknął Louis.

Harry wywrócił oczami i podbiegł do belki. Nie potrzebował rozgrzewki, bo poranny bieg idealnie mu ją zastąpił, ale za to humory Tomlinsona wcale go nie pocieszyły. Postanowił podejść do niego po zajęciach.

Nie zdziwiło go, że na próbie Louis cały czas na niego krzyczał. „Za wysoko”, „nie skacz tak”, „to balet, nie jazz”, „obciągnij te palce”, „chyba sobie żartujesz”, to tylko kilka z uwag Tomlinsona. Pod koniec Harry miał szczerze dosyć, bo te złośliwości wcale go nie motywowały, ale wiedział, że musi zacisnąć szczękę i trzymać język za zębami, żeby nie pogorszyć swojej sytuacji.

Okazało się, że nie tylko on zauważył to jak choreograf się na niego uwziął, bo w trakcie krótkiej przerwy podszedł do niego jeden z tancerzy –Alvin.

-Coś ty zrobił temu facetowi? –zaśmiał się blondyn.

-Tomlinsonowi?

-Uwziął się na ciebie.

-Plus za spostrzegawczość. –zażartował Harry.

-Współczuję stary, ale widzę, że nie zniechęcasz się za bardzo.

-Nie ma mowy.

Zajęcia trwały jeszcze około godziny, zanim Louis nie ogłosił końca. Podziękował wszystkim i ogłosił siatkę zajęć na przyszły tydzień, przestrzegając ich, że premiera zbliża się wielkimi krokami.

Nie marnując czasu, Harry poczekał chwilę aż sala była pusta i podszedł do mężczyzny, który wypełniał coś w notatniku.

-Panie Tomlinson?

-Skończyliśmy zajęcia. –mruknął, nie kłopocząc się nawet spojrzeniem na chłopaka.

-Wiem, chciałem przeprosić.

-Mhm.

-Naprawdę nigdy się nie spóźniam, nie chciałem przerwać pańskich zajęć.

-Słuchaj Harry. –westchnął, masując swoje skronie. –Nie obchodzi mnie co ty i Grimshaw robiliście po wczorajszych zajęciach, ale radzę ci przekaż mu, że na moje zajęcia ma cię odstawiać na miejsce.

-Słucham?!

-To co słyszałeś.

-Nick odwiózł mnie tylko do domu. –tłumaczył.

-Nie wnikam w to, możesz już iść. –wywrócił oczami, potem zaczął ignorować chłopaka, który w końcu sobie odpuścił i skierował się w stronę szatni.

***

Premiera była coraz bliżej, Harry czuł już przyjemną adrenalinę, budującą się w jego ciele. Kochał uczucia jakie towarzyszyły mu podczas występów. Musical w reżyserii Nicka Grimshawa i Bena Winstona opowiadał historię chłopaka, który postanawia rzucić karierę i wyjeżdża na wieś, by skupić się na sobie, tam spotyka dziewczynę, która chce wyjechać do miasta, z którego on dopiero wrócił.

Tamtego popołudnia nie było żadnych prób, choreografowie, specjaliści od śpiewu i reżyserzy zarządzili dzień wolny. Tak naprawdę przed próbą generalną czekał ich tylko jeden dzień zajęć i przymiarki kostiumów.

Harry wykorzystał tamten dzień by naprawdę odpocząć. Wstał o dwunastej, potem leżał w łóżku, nie musząc robić kompletnie nic. Dopiero bliżej wieczoru postanowił wyjść z domu. Udał się do miejscowej kawiarni. Zamówił dla siebie kawę i mrożony jogurt, wyjął książkę i usiadł na dworze, ciesząc się, że nie ma dziś ruchu na mieście i jest względnie cicho.

Czytał coś co podrzuciła mu jego przyjaciółka –Glenne. Książka nie była specjalnie ciekawa, ale pomogła mu się zrelaksować i przestać myśleć o głupotach, które chodziły mu po głowie. Wiatr wiał lekko w jego kark, a słońce powoli zachodziło za horyzontem, malując niebo na różowo.

Harry wystraszył się kiedy ktoś zajął miejsce obok niego.

-Louis? –uniósł brew w niedowierzaniu. –To znaczy Pan Tomlinson? –poprawił się.

-Skończy z tym pan, jestem Louis. –mężczyzna wywrócił oczami.

-Sam pan- sam kazałeś mi tak na siebie mówić.

-Doprawdy? No popatrz, dziwne z mojej strony. –Louis zdawał się go ignorować, skupiając się na swoim ciastku i herbacie.

-Bardzo śmieszne. –powiedział sarkastycznie chłopak.

-Ja się uśmiałem. –mężczyzna schował swój słaby uśmiech za kubkiem.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, która dla Harry’ego była bardzo niekomfortowa, bo nie wiedział dlaczego mężczyzna się do niego przysiadł, ale on zdawał się tym nie przejmować jakby Harry’ego tam nie było.

-Jaki jest twój problem Louis? –zapytał wreszcie.

-Słucham?

-Pytam jaki masz ze mną problem. –powtórzył, czując, że zaczyna się denerwować.

-Żaden, jesteś świetny, przecież nie narzekam. –wzruszył ramionami.

-Żartujesz sobie? Cały czas coś ci we mnie nie pasuje!

-Przesadzasz Harry.

-Wszystkie uwagi kierujesz do mnie, cały czas mnie poprawiasz, nawet jak wiem, że robię dobrze. –zaczął Harry. –Nie mówiąc już o tym kiedy się spóźniłem.

-Nie toleruję spóźnień, już ci to mówiłem.

-Widziałeś mnie wtedy na pasach! Dobrze wiedziałeś, że nie zdążę, mogłeś mnie podwieźć albo chociaż nie naskakiwać na mnie przy wszystkich.

-Chciałem żebyś miał nauczkę.

-Nauczkę?! –oburzył się Harry, obojętność Louisa coraz bardziej go denerwowała. –Żeby nie tańczyć w Paryżu, bo ktoś mi to wypomni? Żeby nie być dobrym, bo cały czas będziesz mnie za to gnoić?

-Przesadzasz.

-A ty znów się powtarzasz.

-Sam wypominasz ten swój Paryż… Myślisz, że jesteś lepszy Harry? Chyba nigdy nie dostałeś od życia w tyłek, nie możesz spocząć na laurach.

-Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jestem lepszy! Wiesz jak ćwiczyłem do twoich przesłuchań?!

-Zostałeś przyjęty więc nie wiem w czym problem, nie rób z siebie gwiazdy.

-Jestem pewien, że robienie z siebie gwiazdy jest lepsze niż wyżywanie się na mnie tylko dlatego, że ty nie możesz już tańczyć! –wypalił Harry. Zanim zdążył się opamiętać, Louis wstał ze swojego miejsca. –Louis nie miałem na myśli-

-Nie pokazuj się na moich zajęciach Styles.

***

-Harry…

-Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć naprawdę! –bronił się.

-Nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie wypominaj mu wypadku Harry. –westchnął Nick.

Harry przyjechał do niego po tym jak Louis wyrzucił go z próby, na którą miał nie przychodzić. Chłopak chciał odciąć sobie język, nigdy nie chciał urazić mężczyzny, a już na pewno nie w ten sposób. Czuł się jak gówno, totalny dupek i rozpieszczony dzieciak, a Louis nie dawał mu nawet szans na przeprosiny.

-Co ja mam zrobić Nick?

-Powiem ci coś Harry. –zaczął. –Jestem pewien, że słyszałeś o tym bardzo dużo, wszystkie gazety pisały o jego wypadku, ale chciałbym wrócić do tego o czym mi mówiłeś. Widzisz… Louis bardzo zamknął się w sobie, zawsze był duszą towarzystwa, ale od tamtego czasu wszystko po prostu prysnęło, wiesz? Nikt nie chciałby być w jego skórze. Ten pieprzony wypadek odebrał mu nie tylko pasję, taniec to całe jego życie, ale i dwie najważniejsze w świecie osoby, naprawdę nie powinieneś był-

-Wiem, cholera Nick, ile razy jeszcze mam powiedzieć, że nie chciałem, dałem się ponieść emocjom, rozmawialiśmy o tym dlaczego traktuje mnie jak śmiecia i to samo wyszło. –westchnął, bawiąc się luźna nitką jego koszuli.

-Powiedzieć dlaczego tak cię traktuje? Nie powinienem, ale słyszałem jak rozmawia wczoraj przez telefon z siostrą. Przyszedł tu wieczorem po tym jak cię spotkał. Przychodzi tu czasem kiedy musi pomyśleć, ten teatr to jego drugi dom.

-Nie wiem czy teraz chcę wiedzieć.

-Zależy mu na tobie, widzi w tobie siebie z przed kilku lat. Chciał po prostu, żebyś nabrał trochę pokory, żebyś wiedział, że nie każdy będzie traktował cię z szacunkiem, że trafisz w życiu na okropnych, nadętych krytyków, ale nie powinieneś dać im się zniechęcić. To samo mówiłem ci ja Harry. Myślisz, że gdybym czytał recenzje swoich sztuk, to nadal bym to robił? Moimi recenzentami są widzowie, więc radzę ci się na tym skupić, tylko o tyle chodzi. Powiedziałeś za dużo, trudno, możesz liczyć na to, że przestanie być nadętym idiotom i pogratuluje ci jutro występu, albo, że w końcu przyzna, że gapi ci się na tyłek. –zaśmiał się by rozładować atmosferę.

-Serio tak myślisz? –zdziwił się chłopak.

-Przecież widziałem, mówię ci, podobasz mu się.

-Nie o to mi chodzi. –Harry wywrócił oczami. –Myślisz, że serio mu zależy?

-Wszyscy tu widzą twój talent Harry. –uśmiechnął się i poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu, potem wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Tamtego dnia Harry nie mógł zasnąć, nie wiedział tylko czy to przez jutrzejszą premierę czy przez to co usłyszał od Nicka.

***

Emocje buzowały w jego żyłach, nie mógł ustać w miejscu kiedy makijażystka pudrowała jego twarz.

-Uspokój się na litość boską. –zaśmiała się.

-Denerwuję się.

-Harry, prawda?

-Mhm.

-Dużo o tobie słyszałam, ulubieniec Tomlinsona i Grimshawa, udało ci się dzieciaku. –przyznała z podziwem, przez co chłopak zawstydził się i lekko zarumienił, choć przez puder pewnie nie było tego widać.

Przychodząc na próbę generalną –która na szczęście, albo i nie, nie była prowadzona przez Louisa –widział kolejki jakie ustawiały się już kilka godzin przed premierą musicalu, w którym grał główną rolę.

Był tak podekscytowany, że nie wiedział co dzieje się wokół niego dopóki nie usłyszał; „wchodzicie za trzy, dwie, jedną, połamania nóg!” Nick klepnął go w tyłek i zaśmiał się zza kurtyny.

W przerwach między aktami Harry powtarzał teksty piosenek i kroki taneczne, niechcący wpadł na Louisa, krzątającego się w garderobie.

-Nie połam mi się Styles, to dopiero premiera. –zaśmiał się ciepło, zaskakując chłopaka.

Całość wypadła lepiej niż można by się tego było spodziewać. W pierwszych rzędach krytycy skrupulatnie zapisywali coś w swoich notatkach, reszta widowni siedziała z zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami. Za kulisami Nick, Ben, Louis i kilku nauczycieli śpiewu, obgryzało paznokcie ze stresu.

Harry nigdy nie czuł się tak wspaniale. Kiedy był po drugiej stronie, oglądając spektakle, w których grał między innymi Louis. Jako mały chłopiec patrzył na aktorów i tancerzy ze świecącymi oczami, nie mogąc doczekać się bycia na ich miejscu.

Stojące owacje nikogo nie zdziwiły. Po skończonym przedstawieniu Harry został obsypany uściskami, pocałunkami i kwiatami. Czuł, że może wszystko.

-Harry? Idziesz z nami? –zapytała szczupła blondynka imieniem Cindy, razem z Harrym grała główną rolę.

-Idźcie beze mnie, przyjdę później. –wytłumaczył, mając do załatwienia jeszcze jedną sprawę.

Poczekał aż wszyscy wyszli by oblać udaną premierę. Przebrał się w swoje ubrania i zarzucając torbę na ramię, udał się do sali, w której spędził ostatnie kilka miesięcy prób.

Nie zawiódł się widząc jak Louis tańczy właśnie tam. Przez chwilę stał cicho w rogu, nie dając o sobie znać. Starszy mężczyzna był bardzo skupiony dopóki nie syknął z bólu, łapiąc się za biodro, uszkodzone w wypadku. Harry odchrząknął, zdradzając swoją obecność.

-Och, Harry. –Louis był wyraźnie spłoszony, wystraszył się tym, że chłopak widział jego słabość. –Nie zauważyłem cię.

-Nie ma sprawy.

-Gratuluję występu, możesz być pewien, że twój telefon nie przestanie dzwonić, słyszałem, że Veronica z teatru w Szkocji jest tobą zainteresowana.

-Chciałem przeprosić Louis. –zmienił temat.

-Psujesz klimat Styles. –zaśmiał się słabo.

-Naprawdę nie chciałem tego powiedzieć wtedy w kawiarni.

-Nie szkodzi, w końcu to już dziesięć lat, powinienem przestać tak się zachowywać za każdym razem gdy ktoś o tym wspomni. –westchnął smutno, spuszczając wzrok w dół.

Dziesięć lat temu Louis jechał na premierę na Broadwayu, jego samochód zderzył się z drugim pojazdem, odbierając życie jego narzeczonej, która spodziewała się dziecka. Na domiar złego uszkodziła biodro mężczyzny w podły sposób, odbierający mu możliwość tańca.

-Nieprawda Louis. –próbował. –Naprawdę mi głupio.

-Niepotrzebnie, miałeś rację, nie traktowałem cię zbyt dobrze.

-Miałem nauczyć się pokory, prawda?

-Grimshaw ci coś powiedział, huh?

-Możliwe. –uśmiechnął się słabo.

-Idiota, nie wiem co w nim widzisz. –pokręcił głową.

-Louis czemu tak się na niego uwziąłeś? Nie mam z nim romansu, czy czego tam uważasz. –wytłumaczył.

-Myślałem-

-To źle myślałeś.

-Nieważne. –zaśmiał się cicho. –No dalej, nie idziesz świętować? –zapytał, zmieniając temat.

-A ty?

-Ja? Proszę cię, jestem już na to za stary.

-Masz trzydzieści trzy lata Louis.

-A ty osiemnaście.

-Nie przeszkadza mi to. –wyznał, podchodząc bliżej mężczyzny, który oparty był o belkę do rozciągania.

-Tak mówisz? –Louis uniósł brew, uśmiech formował się na jego ustach.

-Czekaj, jak to było? –zapytał, nachylając się tak, że ich twarze dzieliły tylko centymetry.

-Nieprofesjonalnie?

-Wiesz skoro jest już po premierze- nie miał szans dokończyć zdania, bo Louis złączył razem ich usta. Pocałunek był delikatny, ale pełen pożądania. Harry uśmiechnął się w pocałunku, kładąc dłonie na biodrach Louisa.

***

10 lat później…

Nikogo pewnie nie zdziwi fakt, że Louis i Harry skończyli jako para. Nikogo pewnie nie zdziwi też fakt, że zostali jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawanych par artystów. Szczęśliwi właściciele londyńskiego teatru i szkoły baletowej.

Mieli wzloty i upadki, ale Harry’emu udało się przywrócić życie w mężczyźnie.

-Harry spóźnimy się-

-Daj spokój, byłeś na tej gali co roku od kilkunastu lat. –wysapał, zostawiając pocałunki na szyi mężczyzny.

-Ale nigdy nie miałem jej prowadzić. –kłócił się, przyśpieszając tempo pchnięć swoich bioder. Trzymał Harry’ego za biodra, kiedy ten siedział na jego miednicy, zataczając ósemki.

-Nie mów tyle. –poprosił przez zaciśnięte zęby, delikatnie unosząc się w górę. –Zaraz dojdę. –sapnął, przed tym jak doszedł na pierś Louisa, który sam doszedł krótko po nim, krzycząc jego imię. Harry zaczął się śmiać i nadal nie schodząc z mężczyzny, schylił się by pocałować go jeszcze raz.

-Co? –zdziwił się Louis, podnosząc chłopaka, by móc się z niego wysunąć i wyrzucić prezerwatywę.

-Kocham cię.

-Idiota. –wywrócił oczami i pocałował go w policzek.

Od tamtej pory spóźniali się na każdą galę rozdania nagród. Harry nazywał to ich tradycją.


End file.
